


the blazing yule before us

by Marishna



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Explosions, Future Fic, Krampus - Freeform, M/M, McCall Pack, Monsters, One Shot, POV Stiles, Secret Relationship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: Anyone could say what they wanted about Beacon Hills but they could never consider it predictable. A fact proved with screaming clarity on Christmas eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of my advent calendar. If you haven't yet requested anything and have some great Christmas-related VISUAL prompts you can claim a day here: http://marishna.livejournal.com/912196.html
> 
> This was a weird slice of a scene that will not be continued as it came from this TFLN and I only got the idea for this bit: I just made a moltov cocktail out of lubricant and a christmas bulb. The fire is still going strong. MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Anyone could say what they wanted about Beacon Hills but they could never consider it predictable. A fact proved with screaming clarity on Christmas eve.

Stiles had plans, great big sexy plans! It was his first real holiday with Derek after they not only realized they had feelings for each other but also _acted_ on them. Since he returned home after graduating college they’d been circling each other, playing a sexually charged game of chicken. 

Thanksgiving broke their stalemate and since then they’d kept things quiet, trying to find their way through a whole new level of their relationship. Scott suspected something, if the curious looks Scott giving him were any indication but he was in the thick of pack negotiations with a group who wanted travel rights through the territory while trying to finish his veterinary technician degree.

Stiles put a lot of thought into their first major holiday together. He spent three weeks and hit up two other towns to find the perfect gift for him. He prepared an overnight bag and gave his dad a heads up that he’d be at the house for Christmas morning later than they usually opened gifts. He also hinted that he might bring a gift but John wisely sipped his coffee and didn’t ask any questions.

Everything was great and Stiles was ready for the best Christmas ever.

Unfortunately a bitter amateur mage with too much time on his hands and no hobbies decided he wanted to try to summon a Krampus-esque creature to the town.

If there was a cameraman taping their lives Stiles would _so_ be the Jim of their group.

Stiles managed to draw the creature to the parking lot of Derek’s building and trapped it with mountain ash, quick thinking and Derek’s brute force. The pack arrived just as Stiles finished concocting a makeshift explosive out of what he grabbed from the loft.

“Everybody get down!” Stiles bellowed as he lit the device and lobbed it over the dumpster he was crouched behind. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what to expect from it but an explosion that sent bits of poorly-conjured creature sprayed over everyone wasn’t close. He peeked over the dumpster and surveyed the damage with awe. Bits of bone and flesh were heaped across the parking lot, still aflame. Liam looked like he was going to be sick all over himself while Mason was staring at the carnage with wide-eyed disbelief. Lydia was ready to leave since the issue was over and Malia poked at some debris with the toe of her shoe. 

“Bit of a boom there,” Mason said faintly while Derek found a shovel seemingly out of nowhere and started to collect bits of gloop. 

“Yeah, it was,” Scott agreed. “How did you do that?”

Stiles stifled a giggle as he looked at Derek who didn’t realize what he’d used. “Uh, a light bulb from the Christmas tree and lube. Made a perfect molotov cocktail. Who knew?”

Scott seemed to put two and two together and glanced up at the loft then between Stiles and Derek knowingly. Lydia rolled her eyes and muttered, “about time” while Malia just seemed bored.

Liam looked around, confused. “Do you mean cooking oil? You can make a bomb out of cooking oil?” 

Mason sighed and threw his arm around his best friend’s shoulder to lead him away. “I’ll explain it to you later.”


End file.
